User talk:Othinus
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Othinus! Thanks for your edit to the User:Othinus page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 01:55, September 8, 2012 Property Template You'd have to create another template. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) sure Gin Yakushi can use Familiar Spirit Magic's Holder Style. btw the comment i had on his page, sorry if it seemed like i was bitting ur head off or something (i added it before i saw that you had replied and fixed the issue and it was just supposed to be like an add on to what Zicoihno had said) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:53, September 17, 2012 (UTC) hey, dunno if you know this or not, but i'm working on, still in the planning process honestly, a story called The Century King's Tournament and it involves Familiar Spirits and Familiar Spirit Mages, and i was wondering if you'd be willing to let me borrow Gin for the story Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:57, September 19, 2012 (UTC) thanks, keep in mind he may not end up being a main character or be in the story very much, but i promise i won't kill off any character that isn't mine, tends to ruin the plans of others Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:20, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry No idea why I didn't reply sooner, do forgive me. What do you mean by adding more functionality? Dancer isn't a powerful magic, not all magics are strong. But if what you have in mind makes sense then that would be fine. Ever thought of having your character use Dancer in conjunction with another magic to produce more effective results? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:47, September 19, 2012 (UTC) The only religion we've seen as of yet was the Zentopia church in the latest filller arc. And no, a character cannot adhere to a religion from real life, not a chance, sir. However, the Zentopia church didn't actually have a deity they worshipped and it seeming more and more that their purpose was less religious and something else. Also, there are no gods on this wiki and won't be. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:39, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Talk to Perchan, she handles magic creation. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Angels and Devils Knightwalker591 (talk) 02:00, September 24, 2012 (UTC) If you want the links to the story or just wanna pop a comment on what you think of them. =3 (always loves to hear peoples reactions to my pages.) The Angel/Devil Duo i nickname them. XD Angel and Shiro Yoshimitsu if interested to know about them. u r welcome for the comments, i am eager to see what you have in mind for those Five Peaks Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:38, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Translations Yea, getting translations can be both tricky and annoying. Use here , this is where I primarily get my translations from. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure Hmm, how about you show me now? It'll solve a bit of problems down the road. Or at least give me the general gist ;P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 13:17, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Works for me, though I'd try and be careful with it to not make it kinda godmodded. Good luck. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 23:30, October 10, 2012 (UTC)